Adequate romance
by XoXo Writers Mistress
Summary: It's not about what you write - it's how you write it.
1. Prologue

**BellaPOV**

In the midst of gaining enlightenment from one's new source of historical understanding, the light had been consumed by darkness. Resounding from all directions had been cheery whoops, booming laughter and, not to forget, the ballistic shrieks of those too fragile to see the sister of light as a friend.

Being shoved and pushed around from wall to wall by people who barely knew of my existence had not been my original idea of an ideal first day. Instructions yelled from ahead failed to affect the massive heard of crazed students – acting as if though they were one and the same, which I envisioned to be an enormous screeching crow trapped in between the walls of the school hall.

Closing in on the only present source of illumination I felt as if though I was approaching something celestial. Casting rays of filtered sun through the opened entrance it made the grains of dust in the air glow, only to create the illusion of being in an old black-and-white film.

I heard someone howl another's name behind me, advancing and soon I had, yet again, been pushed. Although this time, my face seemed to have an urgent appointment with the floor. My ring clad hands flew up in a desperate attempt to cancel, and someone else seemed to be trying to do the same. His arm snaked around my waist; strong, masculine, catching me before I could. He grabbed a hold of me, lifting me slightly off the floor, making me catch my breath.

He pulled me to the side, away from the unorganized younglings loudly wrestling their way towards freedom. "Are you all…" he started as I looked up to catch a glimpse of my rescuer. A mysterious emerald, magical, ethereal, heavenly. It stared into my maroon orbs, and breathlessly beautiful were the gates to his soul.

"Right?" he breathed. Numbly, I nodded, still captured by the emerald that were his eyes. The shadows, still present in the dim light, cast heavy veils across his face – it was too dark, I could only make out the shape of it. I reached up, letting my fingertips graze his angled jaw.

A teacher then came up, his loud voice shattering the glass between this new dimension and what other there was. "_Keep moving, keep moving!_" he demanded shrilly, gripping my arm and supposedly helping me back on my feet, pushing me forward. Away from _him_ – his secure hold and the day-old stubble that still tingled against my skin.

I knew better than to try and find a needle in a shadowed haystack, and instead dragged myself towards the exit like the rest of the student body. Surprisingly enough I did not find the outside world as my current definition of the ultimate utopia, though it relieved me to know where I set foot. Yet I glanced back, trying to spot him even though I knew nothing of him but the color of his eyes. I had no chance to stop and take a good look within the wild heard of teenagers, to fulfill my desire of searching for him, to find him. But who was he?

**A/N:Tell me what you think! Worth continuing? No?**


	2. A new face and fondling stubble

**EdwardPOV**

Soft sheets beneath my body, head resting on top of folded hands. I was staring at my ceiling and into the past, a past which happened to be a few hours earlier. The darkness of which engulfed my room brought back the memory of her orbs, glistening in the darkest shade of amber. I had also been able to make out the shape of her full lips, though no more had been visible in the blackness. The visual satisfaction the hints of her features brought me were however nothing compared to the way she had felt in my arms. As I had caught her on her way down, her abdomen had contracted in a soft gasp. Petite had been her waist, warm had been her skin as we had stared at each other. I had never encountered such breathless beauty.

I groaned, rubbing my face with my palms in frustration. Giving up, I threw my sheets off and rose, shuffling over to my black leather couch. I sat there for a few moments, again recalling how her light touch had felt along my jaw, before I grabbed my guitar that had been resting beside the couch. The rest of the night was then spent composing with the magnificent feeling of my mysterious fascination devouring my senses.

I was in my car, riding to school earlier than I ever had before, not expecting there to be any other veichles having been placed in the parking lot this early. I had been wrong – an old, red van had been parked in the middle of the lot, a car I did not recognize. Frowning I stepped out, my feet making a small thud as they met the concrete. I wondered about it, letting my mind brush past the thought of _her_ being the owner of the unknown vehicle as I leaned against my car. I had been smoking my third cigarette when the first, or third, car rolled into its parking space of the day, too early to be a student so I quickly disposing of my death stick before it was to be detected.

Forty minutes later, after having gotten rid of at least five more cigarettes and finished smoking eight without having been interrupted Jasper got out of his car, Alice following suit.

"Edward?" he had addressed me. "What are you doing here?" he had asked, astonished at my early arrival. I had simply shrugged my shoulders and brought my cigarette to my lips, waiting. But waiting for what? I, Jasper and Alice stayed outside till Emmett and Rosalie had joined us before entering the school building. I had been fidgety the entire morning, for what reason I did not know but it probably had something to do with the girl I had met the day before. Classes went by slowly - too slowly.

By the time I was walking to the cafeteria at lunch I had lost almost all hope of seeing her again. Maybe she wasn't a new student, maybe I hadn't met her in reality - she had been too perfect anyway. No real woman could make me feel that way; there was no chance of ever meeting such a surreal being as she in reality. Her essence had been to the utmost perfection, beauty so inhuman it made me wonder upon her existence.

The voices of my friends had been muffled by my deep thinking, their conversations turning into a pleasant buzz in my unconscious mind. I heard not any of their questions; I heard not their comments though I could imagine they made fun of my seemingly dreamy state as we rounded the corner and I looked up. Emmett and Jasper were pushing and shoving at each other, Alice squealing in delight and Rosalie referring to them as monkeys as we entered the cafeteria building and I saw something I had not been expecting – a new face.

First I had only seen her long, smooth waves of dark hair but as she looked up I knew precisely who she was; it was her. Her full lips, more perfect than I could ever have imagined, parted slightly as her dark amber jewels stared into my green eyes. She was standing at the back of the line, being harassed by Jessica Stanley and her hideously shrill voice as we walked up to stand in line behind them. My friends were still occupied with their game as I made to stand beside my girl. I could feel her body heat as I stood there, it made my body ache and sent warm signals throughout the rest of it, making my heart beat faster.

"Hi," I smiled at her and was rewarded by the most flawless curve of her undeniably perfect mouth.

"Hi," her clear voice answered me, impeccably soft as her song caressed my eardrums and registered in my mind. I smiled wider - she was flawless.

**BellaPOV**

I was met by the emerald that had been my captor throughout the night, the memory of touching a stubble clad jaw was now to be linked together with the sight of how that stubble looked across the most perfect cheeks. His lips too kissable for his own good, and his crazy mass of bronze hair was in a magnificent disarray – my fingers started to twitch as they desperately wanted me to run them through it. He was idyllic, errorless, uncorrupted and undeniably beautiful.

My lips parted as I took in the sight of him – broad shoulders, strong arms, exquisite hands, lean form, long legs. And pulchritudinous was the dimple in his chin, ravishing was the smile which lit up his gorgeous face as he stepped toward me with long strides. I almost had to catch my breath as he got closer, towering over my small frame as he said "Hi."

I smiled at him before answering, "Hi." I had though myself souring through a dream as the memory of the celestial being that was him had ghosted its way through and around my mind, too impeccably picturesque to be real, until I had heard his voice, felt the heat from his body as he stood close to me in the cue to the cafeteria. But it was not enough. A power too strong for my weakening soul to forcibly seize away overcame me, and to feed the hunger my hand moved on its own, reaching for him to graze the surface of the back of his hand with mine. The light touch of his skin making direct contact with my naked flesh sent heated signals up my arm and through the rest of my body, eventuating in my heart pounding slightly off beat. We were still smiling at each other, looking goofy-happy, though happiness was not the dominant feeling devouring my heart. The feelings that had corrupted my soul since yesterday were so much deeper than what I had thought myself being able to comprehend and I wondered upon how one man could make me feel so vulnerable towards my own feelings. I gasped as one of his powerful hands grabbed mine, making my chest ache and intertwining our fingers as if though we were a couple.

"Edward!" a muscular guy screamed from behind him. He was big, had dark, crazy curly hair and deep blue eyes. His dimples made him look playful as he smiled and the wrinkles by his eyes added to his cuteness.

"Edward," I whispered to myself, but Edward heard and shot his eyes down to meet mine. My heart skipped a beat.

"Who's your new friend?" the big guy asked, an arm slung over Edward's shoulders. Edward smiled pleasantly down at me and my chest felt as if though it was going to burst, blood boiling throughout my entire physical self. My cheeks darkened, flushing from the warmth spreading withing me as Edward's arm stroke lightly against mine, the heat radiating from his skin to surface itself across his shirt, transfusing forcefully past both the plaid of his shirt and mine. Edward's smile turned hesitant, unsertain.

"Emmett, this is... uh..." he looked at me for help, an apologetic smile gracing his ethereal lips and a slight frown wrinkling his forehead.

"Bella," I looked at him for second before turning my amused grin to Emmett, who had been looking suspiciously at me. I stuck out my right hand, "it's a pleasure meeting you." He quickly shook it, screaming an exited greeting in my face before turning his bulky self back to his friend.

"Bella," I heard Edward voice my name and it sent shivers down my spine, licking it free of any other feelings than those of desire and lust. I looked back at him, his face now bespangled by a toothy grin. I was able to enchantingly stare at him in a dreamy daze for a few seconds before a shrill shriek tormented by ears and I feared for their well being before turning around, my back against Edward, to see the girl from my Spanish class staring wide eyed at me. Her hand was covering her mouth, the source of the cacophony I presumed, and her stare shifted quickly from me, to Edward and then to his friend's and back again. I was afraid her eyeballs were going to fall out of their sockets at flop down on the floor by my feet. But then my rational thinking caught up to me and my concern of eyes plopping out of sockets were now worriedly turned to my own instead of hers.

How could I, Isabella Swan, have fallen so madly, and deeply, into something I had never before even believed in? And all by the hand of one man, a man whose hands were now clutching onto my heart, which was waiting for him squeeze just a little too hard. Yet it embraced the thought, as long it were to be by the hands of that man. I was tongue tied, and an utterly moronic idiot for actually believing I had fallen in love at first sight. I had dreamed, hoped, longed, but never had I believed it to actualt take place in the life of Isabella Swan.

"I, uh... I..." I felt an arm creep its way around my waist from behind me, and then his hand letting go of mine to inflict a small amount of loss before the arm of which that hand belonged snaked around my waist from the other side. His chest made contact with my back and so I was nestled into his safe form as his chin rested on my left shoulder, his stubble tickling my cheek. I held my breath.

"Hello, Jessica," so that was her name. "I think I can take it from here." I could hear the smile in his voice, the amusement and self-satisfaction coloring his song, but towards what he felt satisfaction I did not know. Jessica nodded fiercely, eyes still halfway out of her skull, turned on her heels and started walking along with the rest of the line. Edward's stubble fondled the skin beneath my ear as he spoke, his lips by it as his breath condensed along the skin where ear meets neck, a drop trickling down my jawline as he whispered in my ear, "You'll have to thank me for that later."


End file.
